


But What Is So Vulnerable As Youth

by Vennat



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e03 But What Is So Headstrong as Youth?, Friendship, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Anne has never had the chance to run from punishment.She doesn't know what it means to run from punishment.She isn't going to start now.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	But What Is So Vulnerable As Youth

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw we: rewatching awae and headcanoning anne and Gilbert as besties because it's what we deserve ✈✈
> 
> Wrote this in 20 minutes on my phone

Anne has never had the chance to run from punishment.

She doesn't know what it means to run from punishment.

She isn't going to start now.

So, she stands there, shaking and humiliated, for the next two hours until Mr. Phillips releases the class for the day. And then, with every eye in the class on her, she walks calmly to her broken slate, and then to her hat and basket, and then out the door. She hears Diana call after her, but she just... keeps walking. Out the door, down the steps, onto the hard packed earth, round the corner...

"Anne!" Calls the wretched, wretched boy. Anne walks faster.

"Anne!" He calls again, and she hears his footsteps, pounding towards her. She resigns herself to it, slowing, and he slows until he is walking beside her.

"I'm sorry, Anne, truly. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I only wanted to speak to you."

"Ok," she said simply, without pause. Gilbert's steps stuttered beside her. 

"Ok?"

Anne shrugged.

"I only refused to speak with you because Jane and Ruby and Tillie and Diana all said I was not allowed. But now they'll never speak to me again, after the spectacle in class, so it doesn't matter either way, does it?" Anne said, finally looking at Gilbert. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose not. Why were you forbidden in the first place?"

"They may not like me much anymore, but a secret given in confidence is still a secret, which I will not impart upon you."

Gilbert raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I won't ask again."

"Thank you," Anne inclined her head. 

Gilbert gave a half bow, lifting his hat from his head. 

"Always at your service."

Anne smiled at him.

"Have you ever wondered if there are foxes in these woods? I do so hope to see one, as there never were any where I was before, but Prince Edward Island is ever so magical and idyllic and I do think that if anywhere, a fox would live here."

Anne turned to Gilbert expectantly, and the boy did not dissapoint.

"I've seen a fox here, but only the once. I never did tell anyone for fear he'd be hunted down."

Anne beamed up at him, before hooking her arm through his.

"I do believe we will get along ever so well, Gilbert Blythe."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please!!!!
> 
> twit: @vennatfinn


End file.
